Gone at Dawn
by DecepticonGal2013
Summary: Dawn is your average girl except she loves scary things, which leads to her liking Creepypasta. One day murders start happening and she finds a video game on her doorstep.


**Okay, so this is my first creepypasta story! So if it's crappy, sorry. I'm also putting my new OC in! Oh and I usually don't do disclaimers, but I will this time. I don't own creepypasta:(**

"Regular speaking"

'_thoughts'_

_"Slenderman Speaking"_

_-Text Message-_

**"Phone"**

**~TV~**

* * *

The last bell rang and everyone rushed out of their classrooms to their houses. Today was the last day of school for the rest of my life. I had made it through 14 years of school, pre-k and kindergarten included. Fishing my iPod and headphones out of my backpack, I put them on and turned the music up. I always did this when walking home unless my best friend, Kim, was walking with me. Sadly though, her parents came and picked her up. Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Dawn. 18 years old, blonde hair, blue eyes, you know the pretty girl look? I was far from girly though, so don't go saying, 'Oh, she must be a bitch' and all that other shit, cause it isn't true. I'm actually the nicest and kind-hearted person you could meet. And aside from my personality, I love scary stuff. I love Creepypasta. My favorites characters are Slenderman, BEN DROWNED, Jeff The Killer, Masky, Hoodie, and Eyeless Jack.

I stopped in my tracks as I felt a presence behind me. Turning around, I saw nothing. Absolutely nothing. I begin walking again. By now I was about a block away from my house. Wow, time sure does fly by when you're talking. I opened the door and entered my house only to be greeted by silence. _'Mom must be working.' _I thought to myself. I know, 18 and still living with my mom. It's not as bad as it sounds. Tossing my stuff on the couch, I head to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Lets' see here... I can eat the pizza or PB & J. Hmm... Pizza!," I yelled, grabbing two slices and sticking them in the microwave. While waiting my phone went off.

_- Hey sweetie. I'm going off on vacation for a month, I hope you can manage. Pizza's in the fridge and I left $200 under the couch cushion for you. Please don't blow it. And no parties either. ~Love Mom _ xoxo-

Okay, so mom was gone for the month great. _DING! _Pizza is done. I grabbed it out of the microwave and put them on a plate. I went into the living room and turned on the TV.

**~BREAKING NEW! A family of 4 was murdered just last night. Adam and Alyssa Johns, along with their two children: Steven and Becca, were murdered around 10 p.m last night in their home. All were gutted and had a smile carved into their faces by from what police could tell was a kitchen knife. 'Go To Sleep' was painted in blood on the walls of the parents bedroom. And this wasn't the killers first strike. Just this Monday the Fowlen family were murdered in the same fashion. If you know who the killer is or have any tips to where he may be, you are urged to call the Police.~**

I turned the TV off with eyes and mouth wide open. Seven murders in the last week. I was scared and excited. Scared because the murders were in my neighborhood and close to my house. Excited because it could be Jeff the Killer, one of my favorite Creepypastas. But that was both a good and bad thing. I didn't want to die. So I locked all my windows and doors. Of course, that probably wouldn't work because he could break the window. Just as I was about to sit down again my phone started ringing. I looked down and saw it was Kim calling. So I answered.

**"DAWN!"** Kim yelled across.

"Yes?'

**"Have you seen the news?! Two families were killed!"**

"I know, I saw. Do you think it could be Jeff?"

**"Who knows, it might. But they aren't real. Although I wish Masky was. He's hot" **She swooned. Yes, my best friend was a Creepypasta girl too. She's actually the one who got me started. Unlike me, she only like's Masky.

"Keep dreaming, girl. Is that the only reason you called me?"

**"No. My parents are going on a business trip and won't be back till next week. I was wondering if I could stay over with you. I don't wan't to be by myself while a murderer is on the loose." **

"Sure, I don't mind. My mom's on vacation anyways. When you coming over?"

**"About an hour."**

"Cool. See you then, bye"

**"Bye! Oh and lock everything." **She then hung up. I sighed and hooked up the Xbox to TV and turned it on. Putting in Call of Duty and hooking up the controller, I started playing.

An hour later, a knock was heard. I paused my game and opened it up to see a box. Picking it up and re-locking the door, I went back inside and put it on the floor in front of the couch. I opened it up and squealed like a fangirl. Inside was a Nintendo 64 and Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. The first thing that cam to my mind was BEN DROWNED. Another knock happened not too long after. This time it was my best friend.

"Look at what I found!," I I said, showing her the box. A smile crept up on her face.

"Well, what are you waiting for! Hurry up and hook it up! I want to play first though!," She commanded.

"AW," I whined, but hooked it up anyways and let her play first. As the saved files came up, Kim's face went from excited to pale.

* * *

**Short first chapter I know, but I tried dragging it out as long as I could. I even tried at a cliffhanger. Well, let me know what you think. It is my first Creepypasta story after all.**


End file.
